<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Текила-любовь by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691107">Текила-любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танцовщица плывет в клубах сигаретного дыма, разбавленных редкими бликами софитов, которым, наверное, больше лет, чем самому кабаре.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Lydia Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Текила-любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.<br/>2) Название взято из одноименной песни Валерия Меладзе, т.к. идея была накурена несколько лет назад с обожаемой Vakshja именно под эту музыку.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Красный шелк мягко струится по точенным ножкам, ярко контрастируя с бледной кожей — издалека она и вовсе кажется полупрозрачной, словно её никогда не касались солнечные лучи. Движения танцовщицы плавные и грациозны, это зрелище попросту завораживает. Она плывет в клубах сигаретного дыма, разбавленных редкими бликами софитов, которым, наверное, больше лет, чем самому кабаре.</p><p>Питер склоняет голову набок, чиркая спичкой, чтобы поджечь сигару, и откидывается на спинку стула.</p><p>Красное шелковое пламя мелькает все ближе: танцовщиц отпустили со сцены, чтобы те могли собрать чаевые от опьяненных страстью и алкоголем посетителей. Мисс «точенные ножки» направляется прямиком к нему, сомнений нет.</p><p>Ладонь сама ложится на нежную кожу бедра, легко прокладывая путь к идеальной коленке, спрятанной под тонким чулком. Питер никогда не замечал за собой такой любви к отдельным частям тела.</p><p>— Может, ты станцуешь для меня одного? — спрашивает он, фирменно улыбаясь.</p><p>Взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз пронизывает насквозь.</p><p>— Это тебе не по карману, дорогой, — полные губы обхватывают мундштук и выпускают едва заметную струйку дыма.</p><p>Питер смеется, довольно жмурясь.</p><p>Спустя два часа он наблюдает за тем, как мисс «точенные ножки» накидывает на голое тело его рубашку и усаживается на подоконник, закуривая. Рыжие волосы, кажущиеся огненными всполохами на фоне белоснежной ткани, в полном беспорядке, но это лишь добавляет ей невероятного шарма. Ноги по-прежнему обвиты тонким черным капроном, и её весь вид настолько соблазнительный, что у Питера пересыхает во рту.</p><p>— Зачем ты пришел, Питер? — её голос звучит хрипло, как и должен после хорошего секса. — Снова?</p><p>Он пожимает плечами, поднимаясь с кровати. Его тянет к ней, словно магнит к железу; да и пахнет она как железо — или же кровь — густо, горько, солено. У неё странное, как для американки, имя — Лидия, и Питер с удовольствием снова и снова прокатывает каждую его букву на языке. Её назвали так по настоянию бабушки, сбежавшей в Америку из заокеанской страны со сложно произносимым названием — Rzeczpospolita Polska. Питер знает о Лидии больше, чем о некоторых своих друзьях.</p><p>— <i><b>Знаешь, в чем преимущество семейной жизни?</b></i> — спрашивает он, вплотную подходя к Лидии. Она выбрасывает сигарету в окно и скользит по подоконнику, обхватывая его талию ногами. — <i><b>Жена принимает все решения.</b></i> И она велела мне убираться к черту.</p><p>— Я польщена, — смеется Лидия, впиваясь пальцами в его предплечья. — Не боишься сгореть во мне?</p><p>— Буду рад, — шепчет Питер ей в губы.</p><p>Ему горячо, сладко и совсем чуть-чуть страшно из-за своей зависимости от Лидии. Она коротко вскрикивает, когда он снова входит в неё, а потом закидывает голову и гортанно стонет.</p><p>Питер знает: ад пуст. Его личный дьявол давным-давно здесь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром он возвращается в Чистилище, по ошибке называемое семьей.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>